staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 maja 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Mama i ja" - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 Czytając Dickensa - "Wielkie nadzieje" - film fab. prod. ang. (1946 r., 114 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Jadłospis dla krasuli - Rachunki w oborze 12.45 Dla dzieci: "Ciuchcia" 13.30 - 15.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 13.30 "The Lost Secret" - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 13.45 TV Szwedzka gościem TV Edukacyjnej 13.50 Czas Europy 14.10 Świat Sally 14.30 Historia pewnej pani 14.45 Optimum 15.15 Gdzieś w Szwecji 15.35 Miejsce dla szczęścia 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla dzieci: "Ciuchcia" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Automania 17.40 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział" - "Rodzina musi trzymać się razem" 18.00 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 W kraju Zulu Gula - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka - ,,O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc" (1) - "Jacek i Placek" - serial prod. polskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Piątek z Newmanem - "Rachel, Rachel" - film fab. prod. USA (1968 r., 97 min) 21.55 Puls dnia 22.20 Zawsze po 21 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.25 "Mila do Jerycha" - film fabularny prod. USA (1979 r., 97 min) 1.05 R.E.M. - koncert akustyczny 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 "Przygody Supermana" - serial anim. prod. USA 8.55 Notatnik kalifornijski - Nasi w Kalifornii. Mniejszość w większości 9.05 Zamek Himeji - film dokumentalny prod. japońskiej 9.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.05 "Osterreichbild am Sontag" - Bauernhofe unter Schutz - film w wersji oryginalnej (niemieckiej) 10.35 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci w wersji ang. 11.00 Wieczór pieśni - Teresa Żylis Gara 11.40 Róbta, co chceta - program Jerzego Owsiaka 12.00 Bezludna wyspa (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.15 "Przystanek Alaska" (43)- serial prod. USA 14.00 Szansa na sukces - Trubadurzy 15.00 "Świadectwo dojrzałości"- film dokumentalny (powt.) 15.25 Powitanie 15.35 "Przygody Supermana" - serial anim. prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 16.30 "Odlecieć stąd" (25) - "Reguły mojego serca" - serial prod. USA 17.20 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 17.45 Witaj Hiszpanio! - teleturniej 18.00 Panorama 18.05 - 21.00 Program Regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Trudne słowo - feminizm 22.15 "Przystanek Alaska" (43) - serial prod. USA 23.00 Teatr Sensacji - Zbigniew Safjan: "Dwa wyroki" 0.20 Panorama 0.25 Guitar Top - Skawalker 0.55 "Odlecieć stąd" (25) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 1.40 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.30 TV Polonia - retransm. programu sat. 10.00 Kino Teletrójki: Różowa dama (54/60) - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 10.45 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice (1) - powt. 11.45 MTV 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice (2) - powt. 12.35 Kino Teletrójki: Lekcja martwego języka - film fab. prod. polskiej 14.05 Maximum Rock'n Rolla 14.35 MTV 14.50 Rower - magazyn rowerowy 15.05 Rozmowy klubowe 15.30 Lancet - mag. medyczny 16.00 Aktualności (2) 16.05 Powitanie i program dnia 16.10 Bajka dla dzieci 16.40 Studio Regionalne 16.55 Kącik melomana - minimagazyn muzyczny 17.10 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 17.30 Oblicza sportu - prog. red. sportowej 17.45 Po premierze - prog. U. Rój 18.05 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 18.50 Gazeta domowa 19.05 Portrety miast 19.20 Medycy (6) - serial prod. angielskiej 20.30 Oberschlesien Journal - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 21.00 Plastycy przedstawiają 21.15 Jacy jesteśmy? 21.30 Ekspres Reporterów Aktualności 22 00 Aktualności (4) - prog. inf. 22.10 Różowa dama (54/60) - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 22.55 Dom, w którym straszy - program studyjno-filmowy 24.00 TV Polonia - retransm. programu sat. PolSat 15.30 Troje i las - film prod. polskiej (1963 r., 85 min) 16.55 Powitanie 17.00 Mała księżniczka (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.30 Szpital miejski (1) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 18.30 Teraz Polska 19.00 Informacje 19.30 He Man (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Więżniarki (28) - australijski serial obyczajowy 20.58 Informacje 21.00 Capital City (14) - angielski serial obyczajowy 22.00 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny dla dużych i małych 22.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Lowca zbiegów - amerykański film sensacyjny 0.30 Pożegnanie PTV Rondo 5.40 Drużyna A - serial 6.30 Sol de Batey (34) - telenowela 7.20 Wiadomości "Za 5" 7.35 Rondo na "Dzień dobry" 7.55 Gimnastyka wiosenna 8.05 Telegazeta 8.10 Program dnia 8.15 Yattaman - film animowany 8.45 Sally czarodziejka - film animowany 9.05 Bia - czarodziejskie wyzwanie - film animowany 9.30 Drużyna A - serial 10.25 Maria (176) - serial 11.15 Telewizja w pokoju - A teraz konkretnie 11.50 Cierpieć z miłości (22) - telenowela 12.50 Pałac Młodzieży dzieciom (powt.) 13.20 Telegazeta 13.25 Program dnia 13.30 Reportaż o bioenergoterapii 14.00 Wiadomości "Za 5" 14.05 Od swinga do Stinga - program muzyczny 14.50 Telegazeta 14.55 Auto-Moto-Rondo 15.25 Pokaz mody 16.15 Yattaman - film ani- mowany 16.45 Sally czarodziejka - film animowany 17.05 Bia - czarodziejskie wyzwanie - film animowany 17.30 Wiadomości "Za 5" 17.55 Telegazeta 18.05 Drużyna A - serial 19.00 Maria (177) - serial 20.00 Spróbujmy jeszcze raz - komedia 21.40 Wiadomości "Za 5" 22.00 Karolina i buntownicy - film przygodowy 23.50 Globtroter - magazyn turystyczny 0.20 Przylądek strachu - film sensac. 2.15 Hades - czyli muzyka heavy metal TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie - program dnia 7.40 Uszyj to sama 8.00 Dzieci z naszej szkoły - serial TVP (powt.) 8.45 Benefis Jacka Fedorowicza 9.45 Krajobraz Polski: Wrocławski spacer 10.45 Historia - Współczesność 11.15 Zulu Gula, Tata a Marcin powiedział 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Maria Kuncewiczowa - film biograf. 13.15 Ze świata 13.35 Tulipan (3) - serial TVP 14.55 Przegląd kultural. 15.35 Dwóch takich z kabaretu Klika 15.55 Powitanie - program dnia 16.00 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa (1) - serial TVP 18.00 Pegaz 18.30 Panie na planie 19.00 TV Polonia proponuje 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Odbicia (6-ost.) - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Życie na gorąco - serial TVP 23.00 Życie nasze codzienne - progr. publ. 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na jutro 0.10 Progr. muz. 1.00 Zakończenie RTL 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.05 Kalifornia wzywa pomocy 10.00 Piękni i bogaci 10.30 Czas tęsknoty 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Morderstwo to jej hobby 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka 18.00 Rodzinny gang 18.30 Explosiv 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy 20.15 Melodie ojczyzny 21.15 Gospodarz Stangl 21.45 Pod kołdrą 22.15 Co proszę? 23.15 Gottschalk 24.00 Wiadomości 1.00 Dziki blondyn - niem. film erotycz. 2.25 Psychoza III - thriller USA RTL 2 5.30 Dr Westphall 6.15 Człowiek za 6 mln 7.05 Georgie 7.30 Rock'n roll kids 8.00 Noozles 8.25 Kickers 9.00 Mrówka 9.25 Wesoła rodzinka 9.55 Ruck Zuck 10.25 Proszę o uśmiech 10.55 Dr Westphall 11.55 Hulk 12.55 Hallo Kurt 13.25 Rock'n Roll Kids 13.55 Noozles 14.20 Fridolin 14.40 Kickers 15.10 Mrówka 15.40 Wesoła rodzinka 16.15 Georgie 16.55 Człowiek za 6 mln dolarów 17.50 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę o uśmiech 19.00 Gorączka pustyni 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Przysięga zemsty - film USA 22.05 Wiadomości 22.15 Deadlock - niem. film gangsterski 0.05 Sokół - film przygodowy niem.-jugosł. 1.55 Bravo TV Pro 7 6.00 Program dla dzieci 7.40 Dynastia 8.40 Lindenau - talkshow 9.40 Wycieczka do Bountiful - film obycz. USA 11.40 Bill Cosby show 12.10 Agentka z sercem 13.05 W hotelu: Krwawa banda 14.00 Dynastia 15.00 Lindenau - talkshow 16.00 Grek w Chicago 16.35 Program dla dzieci - filmy animowane 18.25 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 18.55 College-Fieber 19.25 Bill Cosby show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Szybka ucieczka - amerykański film kryminalny 21.55 Renegat 22.50 Wiadomości 23.00 Cobra - film sens. USA 0.30 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 1.00 College-Fieber 1.35 Wiadomości 1.40 Kung fu Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Gimnast ka artystyczna 11.00 Kolarstwo - Puchar świata w kolarstwie górskim 11.30 Tenis - magazyn ATP 12.00 Piłka nożna - Szwecja - Nigeria (powt.) 13.30 Eurofun 14.00 Pięciobój nowoczesny - Puchar Świata 15.00 Bilard - Trick Shot 16.00 Darts 17.00 Hokej na lodzie - liga NHL 18.00 Sport motocyklowy - Mag. Grand Prix 18.30 Międzynarodowy Magazyn Sportów Motorowych 19.30 Eurosportnews - serwis informacyjny 20.00 Hokej na lodzie - bezpośrednia transmisja z MŚ we Włoszech 23.00 Kolarstwo 24.00 Boks - walki bokserów zawodowych 1.30 Eurosportnews DSF 7.30 Raport sportowy 9.00 Gimnastyka kondycyjna 10.00 Rekordy 10.30 Tenis - magazyn ATP 11.00 Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 11.30 Żeglarstwo 12.00 Podróże z DSF - mag. turystyczny 12.30 Powerplay - telequiz 13.00 Gimnastyka kondycyjna 13.30 Koszykówka - liga NBA 15.00 Bilard - 9-Ball Turnier 16.00 Kolarstwo - live - wyścig dookoła Hiszpanii "La Vuelta" 17.00 Panorama sportu - magazyn 18.00 Sporty magiczne 19.30 Raport sportowy - serwis informacyjny 19.35 Powerplay - quiz 20.00 Siatkówka - liga światowa: Korea Płd. - Niemcy 22.00 Wrestling - walki WCW komentują: M. Olli i Peter Wiliam 22.45 Raport sportowy 23.00 Piłka nożna - dokumentacja MŚ w latach 1966 i 1970 23.45 Magazyn sportów motorowych 0.45 Raport sportowy MTV 6.00 Poranek z teledyskami 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 Simone i clipy 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 From 1 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18.00 Muzyka non stop 20.00 Największe przeboje 21.00 David Bowie Rockumentary 21.30 David Bowie Hity 22.30 Beavis i Butt-Head 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Marijne zaprasza 2.00 Chili out Zone 3.00 Teledyski